


Differences between good and evil

by Aniko, Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniko/pseuds/Aniko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Killer and Dust are young twins in a rather wealthy family but... (Tags and summary will be added as the story progresses)
Kudos: 5





	Differences between good and evil

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. No sign of anything bad that could happen.

In the garden of a great mansion someone sat on a bench, the sun shining down to his head while he was reading a book. His wife came towards him holding a little girl in her arm while another child, apparently the twin brother, was walking behind her holding the tip of his mothers skirt.

He raised his head and held a hand in front of his forehead because of the sun to see better. “Hey honey”, he said. His wife smiled at him and the child standing behind her walked towards his father and sat next to him on the bench. “And hey little one” he said to his son, smiling. The child hugged him and smiled too.

“Let us head inside, coffee and cake are ready”, his wife said.

The man stood up and looked at his son who was still sitting on the bench. “You want some cake too?” The little one nodded. “Fine then let's go” He lifted him up on his arm and followed his wife inside.

The sun was already low the moment they walked into the house and by the time they finished eating it had almost disappeared entirely. A cold wind started rustling the leafs of the trees around the mansion and clouds seemed to gather in the sky, a promise of what would come.

What started out as a light drizzle soon turned into a howling storm as the first lightning was seen tearing the sky apart, followed by a deep growling thunder.

It didn't take long for the ground to turn muddy after, rivers of dirt washing over the earth and the bench that the man had sat on so peacefully only hours ago disappeared, vanished out of sight behind a thick wall of rain.

But if you listened closely you could hear something else, the sound of someone walking, feet dragging through the mud, shoes disrupting the surface of puddles. And if you managed to see past the rain, maybe wait for the night to be illuminated by another strike of lightning, you could see a figure, four tentacle-like limbs attached to their back, standing on the doormat of the mansion, towering menacingly despite their height and dripping not just from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx to my co-creator Shadowinflame for improving my details! (psst.. read their works too)
> 
> Also I don't know when Chap 2 will be ready but.. don't expect it too soon heh Also improvement suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
